Bravery
by Blue.Haro
Summary: A one-shot(complete) about Sano's reactions towards a dear 'friend'. Please R&R. Diclaimer - I don't own RK in any shape or form.


She…

_She is like the night sky – Embracing all, dark and yet radiant. Beauitfully unreachable…at least to him. _

The day began like anyother in late March. Cool and the smell of Spring fills his nostrils when he woke up. The difference was that the usual smells from the kitchenwere missing. Instead, giggles filled the room where the girls were. Yahiko was not practicing at the dojo, but running around the house doing errands imposed upon her. For once, he did all he could without a word. 'For today', the young samurai thought, ' Just for today, I will not call her 'busu'.'

Gensei – sensei was strolling into the house with Ayame and Suzume. The girls were dressed in matching kimonos that he had not seen them wear before. He smiled as the girls ran to him in excitement. They grabbed on his legs, despite his mood, he obliged them with a game of tag in the garden. They ran around laughing and giggling as he pretended to be a monster whichate little girls for lunch. After 20 minutes, he was exhausted. He brought them to their grandfather , straightened his ceremonial robe and moved towards his best friend's room.

_Sometimes, he felt as though the stars planted themselves in her eyes. They sparkled when she was waving her bokken at him or Yahiko. They sparkled when she looked at the one who filled her heart with love._ _They just seemed to have a life of their own…_

"Oi , Kensihn'.

Kenshin turned to see his best friend languidly walking towards him. "Sano, you are awake.' He smiled.

'Have been for a while now. The little monkeys caught hold of me first thing in the morning. Since you were not around, I had to play with them.'

He looked at his friend. Instead of the usual pink gi and white hakame, Kenshin was dressed in a midnight blue ceremonial robe. He looked magnificent. He smiled at his friend, 'Kenshin, I am happy for you. You deserve every bit of happiness that is coming your way. Well, let's go.' Kenshin looked at Sano with surprise, his lanky friend almost never make such serious comments. Before he could say a word.

'Hey, we are all ready.' Yahiko yelled.

Sano slapped his friend on the shoulder and the mischievous glint returned. 'Let's bring you to slaughter, Kenshin.' He laughed as he pushed his friend out of the room. Before Kenshin could say a word, Sano dragged him to the Dojo.

The Dojo was cleaned and polished till it shone. Flowers adorned the hall. Everyone was there except for Kaoru. They all smiled as Kenshin took his place with Sano beside him. Kensihn turned to his friend and tried to say something when the shoji opened and in walked Kaoru.

He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. She had never looked more incredible. Her ceremonial kimono was white with Sakura flowers scattered at the bottom. Her hair was tied up with little pink and yellow flowers. There was hardly any make-up but really none was needed. A self-mocking smile adorned his face.

_An ache shot through his heart. Should he have told her? Would she have returned his love? Of course not! She was not his and will never be. He would not have jeopardized his friendship with those two. Those eyes are sparkling again. He should be happy that she is happy. It should not matter who she chooses to be with as long as she is safe, loved and happy._

'Rooster! What are you thinking about?' Megumi knocked his head.

'Itaiiii!' He held on to his head. 'That hurt, Fox'.

'Stop dreaming, the ceremony is over.'

'Partyyyyy!' Yelled the 10 year-old Samurai-to-be.

Sano raised his eyebrows, was Yahiko drunk already? Kenshin and Kaoru were in the middle of the Dojo holding hands and talking to Misao. Everybody was there that day. The smiles, the warm congratulations and the teasing were all going on around him. He shook his head, and that self-mocking smile returned. _Yeah, let's partyyyy!_

That night was like any other Spring night. Crisp and silent, as he walked Megumi back to her house. They walked in silence after making the usual comments about how beautiful the bride was, how happy the couple looked and all those things. Then, they both were immersed in their own world.

'Rooster!'

He stopped. They were at Megumi's home.

'Good night then, Fox. See you around.' He started to walk away.

'Sano.'

He stopped and looked at her. He was stunned that she called him by his name. Her eyes held sympathy for him. He cocked his eyebrows, questioning her silently.

'You were brave today. '

'I am always brave.' He smiled almost back to his cocky self. Megumi rolled her eyes. For a moment, she wondered why she bothered to try.

'Baka! I meant that you…'

'Don't say it!'

Megumi looked at the teenager. His eyes were haunted and sad. He gave her a small smile. And she watched him walked away into the night.


End file.
